Still Loving You
by rachcorleone
Summary: Continuação de Making a Memory. Eu me perco no calor de sua pele, no brilho de seus olhos. Me perco na fragância deliciosa do seu perfume. Derreto no momento que seus lábios, finalmente, tocam os meus, após dois anos.


**Criada em: **05/07/2007

**Música: **Still Loving You – Scorpions.

**Capítulo Único**

_Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there._

Aquele era apenas o final de mais uma turnê, e nunca me pareceu tão bem vindo os meses que passaríamos afastados, planejando o novo CD.

Ouvi Pierre agradecer entusiasmado ao público, enquanto Sebastien e eu puxavamos os últimos acordes de Perfect – talvez a única música do primeiro CD que ainda tocávamos –, e Chuck dava as últimas batidas na bateria.

Jeff já se livrara de sua guitarra e, bebendo um rápido gole de água de uma das várias garrafas, jogou o pequeno objeto de plástico para a platéia, que gritou, histérica; sorri de leve ao ver como as garotas ainda se matavam para conseguir pegar uma simples garrafa.

Quando Pierre terminou de agradecer, eu simplesmente joguei meu baixo no chão, dando meu típico pulo ao final dos shows, antes de me erguer, berrando um agradecimento. Sorrindo, finalmente sai do calor infernal que estava sobre aquele palco.

Definitivamente, se fossemos terminar todas as nossas turnês no Brasil – o que fazíamos desde que encerramos a do Still Not Get Any... -, eu iria começar a exigir que fosse no inverno: o clima desse país ainda vai me matar. O calor é simplesmente infernal, embora o lugar seja belo, admito.

E um dos nossos países favoritos, mesmo que não conseguíssemos encaixá-lo na nossa agenda de shows com tanta freqüência quanto gostariamos.

-Bom show. – Patrick disse, assim que alcancei os bastidores, aceitando de bom grado a garrafa de água gelada que ele me oferecia. Entornei um longo gole, antes de responder.

-As pessoas daqui são mais animadas. – passei uma mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja do rosto, sentido os fios negros empapados de suor. Eu preciso de um banho. – Isso acaba nos animando mais. – sorri para Pat, que me sorriu de volta, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

-Temos que voltar mais vezes. – ele comentou, antes de caçar mais uma garrafa gelada, esticando-a para Jeff, que apareceu logo atrás de mim, tão ou mais suado que eu. Ele bebeu metade da garrafa de um gole só, antes de afastá-la de seus lábios com um ofego de gratidão.

-Cara, esse lugar fica mais quente a cada ano. – ele comentou, antes de beber a outra metade de sua garrafa. Patrick riu, antes de pegar mais três garrafas, entregando-as a Chuck, Seb e Pierre, conforme eles foram chegando, um mais suado que o outro.

Estamos nojentos!

-Eu me sinto no inferno. – Sebastien resmungou, sentando-se numa das várias caixas de metal espalhadas por ali, bebendo sua água. – Impressão minha, ou está calor demais?

Chuck deu de ombros, indifente.

-Pense que os fãs sofreram mais, Seb. – ele ergueu a sobrancelhas, numa fingida expressão didática. – Amontoados, sem nenhuma brisa, nem um pingo de chuva, nem bebendo água; apenas pulando e berrando. Já passamos por isso. – e sorriu com uma expressão nostálgica, no que eu achei que ele estava se lembrando de quando era adolescente e ia em um show diferente toda sexta-feira.

-Ao menos em Montreal é frio o tempo todo. – Pierre resmungou, rindo em seguida da careta que Chuck fez. Sorri; Pierre tem razão. Comparado ao Brasil, Montreal é o Alasca.

Tomei mais um gole da minha própria garrafa, meus olhos fixando – mesmo que contra a minha vontade – o brilho dourado que surgia no dedo anelar esquerdo de Pierre, a cada movimento de sua mão.

Dois anos... Já são dois anos sem os beijos dele. Dois anos sabendo que não sou mais o motivo de sua felicidade. Dois anos... E eu ainda choro todas as noites, quando finalmente me vejo acolhido no meu quarto de hotel, somente as paredes sendo testemunhas da minha dor.

Dois anos tendo que forçar um sorriso, sempre que voltamos ao camarim e encontramos com Lachelle. Dois anos tendo que fingir estar estupidamente feliz pelo casamento deles estar indo bem.

E pensar que, no final, eu acabei mesmo sendo o maldito padrinho. Dane-se! Já era e eu sabia que não havia como voltar: eu via, a cada dia mais, que Pierre ia se apaixonando pela Lachelle e me esquecendo mais e mais.

Doía, mas eu consigo me sentir minimente feliz: ele está bem, feliz e somente esse fato me faz um bem absurdo.

E o fato dele ter me feito desistir da idéia de sair da banda – que surgiu três meses depois do casamento –, mostrou que, embora não pudessemos ter nenhum envolvimento amoroso, ele ainda me tinha como melhor amigo.

E isso me era o suficiente: ele não me privou do som da sua voz; do tom inebriante da sua risada. Ele não me privou de ver seu sorriso contagiante, sabendo que de alguma maneira – por mais estúpida que fosse – eu era o responsável por ele estar lá.

Suspirando, tomei mais um gole de água, começando a seguir Sebastien na direção do nosso camarim, para passar uma água no rosto e trocar de blusa, antes de irmos falar com alguns fãs.

-Você deveria ser um pouco mais discreto. – ouvi Jeff dizer, assim que conseguiu caminhar ao meu lado. Ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando para trás, vendo que Chuck, Pierre e Pat ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, conversando. Voltei a olhar para a frente, vendo que Seb já entrara no camarim.

Parei de andar, sendo seguido por Jeff, e ficamos de frente um para o outro.

-Do que está falando? – ele suspirou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

-Do jeito que você olha para o Pierre, sempre que acha que ninguém está vendo. – deu de ombros, olhando brevemente para o vocalista da nossa banda. – Eu não sei o que foi que vocês conversaram aquele dia, David, mas você tem que esquecê-lo.

Chupei meu piercing, dirigindo meu olhar para Pierre, vendo-o gargalhar de qualquer coisa que Chuck falara, antes de responder, gesticulando. Sorri, antes de voltar a encarar Jeff.

-Bem... É complicado. – respondi, por fim. – Não é como se eu pudesse fazer isso da noite para o dia.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Já tem dois anos, David. Dois anos de namoros infundados, e com uma carga amorosa equivalente a de uma árvore. Você não está nem tentando esquecê-lo e só você não vê isso. – obrigado por ter sido educado ao dizer que eu sou um fracassado, Jean.

Dei de ombros.

-Bem, talvez eu nem queira esquecê-lo. – respondi, pressionando a borda da garrafa contra meus lábios, vez ou outra inclinando-a o bastante para tomar um gole de água. – Talvez, eu ainda tenha esperanças de que possamos ficar juntos novamente. – abaixei minha mão, balançado a cabeça de um lado para o outro, para afastar esses pensamentos. – Seja o que for, simplesmente me impede de tentar.

Jeff pareceu indignado com isso, mas não insistiu mais, apenas suspirando pesadamente, resmungando um "você quem sabe", antes de voltar a caminhar para o camarim.

Bem, eu tenho que dar minha mão á palmatória: realmente preciso esquecer o Pierre.

_Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

Calor. Muito calor.

Esse maldito quarto parece uma sauna de tão quente; o ar condicionado está no máximo e o ventilador de teto também, e ainda assim eu não consigo dormir de tão quente que está.

Droga de dificuldade em me adaptar com o clima.

Bufando, me sento sobre o colchão fofo, jogando minhas pernas para fora da cama, permitindo que a sola dos meus pés toquem o chão gelado; um arrepio corre meu corpo, enquanto eu me levanto e caminho até a janela, abrindo-a, permetindo que a brisa marinha invada meu quarto.

Suspirando, me debruço sobre o parapeito, permitindo-me assistir ao show de cores que começa a tomar o céu, ao começo do amanhecer, pensando que ele parece mais bonito nessa cidade litorânea de São Paulo, que eu esqueci o nome.

É a primeira vez que nos arriscamos numa das praias daqui, mas me parece mais calma que as do Rio; talvez porque, pelo que Pat pesquisou e veio a viagem toda tagarelando, as praias de São Paulo só enchiam em determinadas épocas, por não ter uma população tão concetrada naquela região.

Oh, dane-se. Nunca entendi muito bem o ponto de vista geográfico sobre a distruibuição populacional.

O calor parece apenas aumentar cada segundo mais. Droga; Sebastien tinha razão quando se sentiu no inferno. Estou me sentindo assim; aliás, se o inferno proporcionar a visão que eu estou tentado do nascer do sol nesse momento, eu realmente não me importo de ir pra lá.

Sou obrigado a voltar a realidade quando ouço baterem na porta. Franzo o cenho, me perguntando quem poderia ser.

_Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday.  
I will be there, I will be there._

Correndo os dedos pelos cabelos, caminho sem pressa nenhuma até a porta, destrancando-a e abrindo-a, apenas para me deparar com Pierre, que tinha um sorriso sem graça nos lábios.

Não faço idéia de como, mas nesse instante ergo mais ainda minhas sobrancelhas, confuso. Não era para ele estar no quarto ao lado, transando com sua esposa?

-Pierre? – perguntou tolamente, fazendo as bochechas dele corarem bem de leve. – Algum problema?

Ele olha para os lados, parecendo sem jeito de estar aqui. Bem, eu também estou; não ficamos sozinhos desde... Bem, desde quando ele me convenceu a não sair da banda.

-Eu... – ele deu de ombros. – Não estava conseguindo dormir, e lembrei que você demora para se adaptar com lugares muito quentes e... Bem, pensei em vir matar o tempo com você. Posso?

Okay, seja lá o que você quer, Bouvier, você não vai ter.

Dando de ombros, eu dei um passo para o lado, permitindo que ele entre, antes de voltar a fechar a porta, enquanto ele caminha cada vez mais para dentro do quarto, olhando a bagunça que eu já consegui fazer em menos de quatro horas, desde que chegamos.

Me processe por as roupas frescas terem ficado no fundo das malas, oras!

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?  
I´m loving you_

Pigarrei, sem jeito, indo sentar-me na ponta da cama bagunçada. Pierre parou de olhar as coisas, suspirando, mirando a janela aberta, antes de se sentar ao meu lado.

Alerta vermelho! Perto demais!

Não demorou para que seu perfume se esgueirasse para dentro do meu nariz, me embriagando; me envolvendo na sua fragrância deliciosa, como há muito não acontecia.

E era o mesmo perfume; o mesmo que, há muitos anos, eu disse gostar e que ele passara a usar, apenas para me agradar. E ele ainda usa! Isso me faz imaginar se ele ainda me ama, apesar de ter começado a gostar da Lachelle. Vamos, Bouvier, como você explicaria isso?

-Eu... – ele começou, parecendo incerto, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse meu rosto. Pigarreou. – O show foi bom, não?

Certo, não era isso que ele pretendia falar. O quê? Não tenho culpa se o conheço bem; e, seja lá o que fosse que ele ia dizer, eu agradeço por não tê-lo feito, pois apenas o fato de ter mudado de assunto, me deixa saber que não era nada confortável de se conversar.

Será que ele sente tanta saudade do tempo em que falávamos sobre tudo, sem nos sentir constrangidos um com o outro, quanto eu?

Suspirei; eu deveria me preocupar com a vontade insana de beijá-lo que está começando a surgir?

-Foi ótimo. – respondi, forçando um sorriso, vendo um se formar em seus lábios, deixando à mostra seus dentes branquinhos e perfeitamente alinhados. Seu sorriso era tão bonito. – Pena que não podemos tocar todas as noites. – ele riu de leve.

-Bem, acho que as pessoas iriam á falência se tocassemos todas as noites. – ele deu de ombros. – E não acho que temos um repertório grande o bastate para tocar todos os dias, sem nos tornar repetitivos.

Ri, encolhendo os ombros.

-Oh, bem, vamos começar o nosso quinto álbum, é de se esperar que tenhamos músicas o suficiente para uma semana inteira de shows. – Pierre ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo levemente surpreso.

E, bem, não é culpa dele: eu nunca expressei a vontade de tocarmos todas as noites, alegando termos músicas o bastante para isso. Na realidade, normalmente eu sou o menos animados para os shows.

-É. – ele concordou lentamente. – Seria legal. – deu de ombros, sorrindo por fim.

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again.  
I will be there, I will be there.  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away.  
I will be there, I will be there._

Silêncio; ligeiramente incomodo, mas ligeiramente envolvente. Ficamos quietos, apenas sorrindo tolamente um para o outro, nos encarando. Não era como se pretendêssemos algo, realmente. Só estávamos... Bem, não sei o que estávamos, mas de qualquer modo: é normal você e seu melhor amigo ficarem se encarando, como dois idiotas, não é?

Okay, isso vai dar em merda. Suspirando, eu desviei o olhar, finalmente quebrando o contato que pareceu durar anos. Talvez devêssemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, talvez...

-Como está a Lachelle? – grande, Desrosiers! É assim que se faz. Como eu me odeio.

Pierre pareceu um pouco surpreso pela pergunta repentina, mas hey! Eu tinha que lembrá-lo que ele era casado, antes que alguma coisa acontecesse. Não seria bom. Não, não seria.

-Estava reclamando do calor e não me deixou em paz um minuto sequer. – ele respondeu, parecendo distraído. Ergui a sobracelha.

Filho da mãe!

-Então, você veio pra cá para, tipo assim, fugir da sua esposa? – perguntei; e aquela história de não conseguir dormir por causa do calor? Idiota.

Pierre riu.

-Mais ou menos. – deu de ombros, torcendo os dedos uns nos outros. – Mas é porque eu queria fazer uma coisa... – e mordeu o lábio, me fazendo erguer a sobrancelha novamente.

Não adianta: nem hoje, nem enquanto você for casado, você não vai ter nada. Suspirando, eu me ergui, caminhando até a janela, sentando-me no parapeito, virando para o interior do quarto, de modo que pudesse monitorar seus movimentos.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Your pride has build a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through.  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again?_

-O quê? – perguntei; talvez ele só quisesse jogar cartas. Não que eu realmente acredite nisso, mas enfim.

Ele olhou arredor, parecendo incerto. Ah, qual é? O cara vem até meu quarto, fala um monte de porcária para que, na hora que ele vai falar o que realmente quer, ficar na dúvida? Deus! Como eu posso amar um idiota desse?

Suspirei, erguendo as sobrancelhas, como que pedindo que ele continue, mas ele apenas volta a pigarrear, torcendo os dedos um no outro, com intensidade.

Ah, chega. Eu não tenho paciência para isso.

-Vai, Pierre. – resmungei, começando a ficar mal-humorado. – Fala logo o que você quer.

Ele me olhou com a cara mais ridícula, antes de suspirar e continuar em silêncio, parecendo cogitar se deveria falar ou não. Ah, minha nossa, como é tonto. Sou só eu, Pierre, então qual o problema de me falar o que você quer? O que você teme? Que eu pule no seu pescoço?

Huh, só se for para matar a saudade insana que eu sinto de ter seus lábios nos meus, idiota.

Okay, cansei! Eu já sou impaciente normalmente, mais ainda quando não dormi nem por um segundo, e Pierre sabe disso, então por que ele apenas não coloca para fora logo?

Bufando, joguei as pernas para frente, pulando de volta para o chão, caminhando até a porta do meu quarto, abrindo-a. Ele me encarou, confuso.

-Se você vai ficar aí, com cara de bunda, sem falar nada, vai fazer isso com a Lachelle, que deve ser bem mais divertido. – ergui as sobracelhas. – Vai lá com a sua esposa, que me deu sono e eu estou realmente cansado.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente chocado por estar sendo expulso do meu quarto, mas hey! Eu estou sem dormir há quase dois dias, tenho todo o direito de me sentir irritado e mal-humorado. Principalmente quando o idiota que eu amo loucamente, banca o retardado, querendo se esconder no meu quarto, no começo do dia, sem ter coragem de falar as coisas que quer.

C'mon, Bouvier! Cadê aquele cara seguro de si mesmo? Cadê aquele cara que sempre sabe o que falar? Aquele cara que sabe como me fazer derreter com as palavras mais simples?

Por quê você mandou seu lado idiota para cá, afinal? Eu sou idiota o bastante por nós dois, por ter sustentado meu amor por você por dois anos, mesmo sabendo que o fim havia sido definitivo.

Eu não preciso de outro idiota nesse quarto, obrigado pela preocupação.

_If we'd go again  
All the way from the start,  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love.  
Yes I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through.  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end._

Suspirando, Pierre levantou-se, caminhando lentamente até a porta, parando apenas quando ficou de frente comigo. Ele sorriu de leve, erguendo uma das mãos, pousando-a na minha bochecha.

Okay, agora eu estou confuso. Que diabos ele está pensando em fazer?

-Eu... – mordeu o lábio, correndo os dedos para meus cabelos, bagunçando-os; minhas pernas tremeram e meu coração disparou. Só Deus sabe o quanto senti falta desse toque e... Céus! Continua do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. – Sinto muito que tenhamos terminado desse jeito.

Okay; isso é um sonho, certo? Sim, porque durante esses dois anos, não trocamos nem sequer uma palavra sobre o ocorrido; apenas começamos a viver com isso, cada um lidando com a situação da melhor maneira que conseguiu.

Ele, se apaixonando pela esposa. Eu, chorando por ele todas as noites, embora me fizesse de forte na frente de todos. E eu me odeio por ser o mais fraco de nós dois.

-Não tinha que ter sido assim. – murmurei, por fim, erguendo as sobrancelhas e me obrigando a não permitir que as lágrimas invadissem meus olhos. Não vou chorar na frente dele, não depois de tanto tempo. Eu já deveria ter superado, droga! – Você não precisava ter se casado se não gostava de Lachelle. Sabe disso, não sabe?

Pierre acenou com a cabeça, sua mão escorregando, atrevida, para minha nuca. Os dedos quentes fazendo um leve carinho na minha pele, fazendo uma seqüência deliciosa de arrepios correrem.

Por quê eu tenho que ser tão dependente de seus toques? Por quê eu tive que sentir tanta falta deles? Por quê eles têm que me aquecer tanto?

-Eu sei. – respondeu, por fim, aproximando seu rosto do meu, me permetindo sentir seu hálito quente chocar-se contra minha pele, arrepiando-me mais. – Eu me perguntei a mesma coisa, nos últimos dois anos. – ele continuou, num tom de voz mais baixo; suas íris prendendo as minhas, fazendo-me acreditar que não demoraria muito mais para cair no abismo de sensações que ele sempre me levava. – E cheguei a conclusão de que foi apenas para te proteger; para te proteger dos boatos que estavam surgindo, cada vez mais presentes nas nossas vidas.

Por quê, demônios, eu tenho que que te amar tanto?

-Isso é besteira. – respondi, permitindo que as pontas dos meus dedos tocassem a pele de sua bochecha, sentindo-a tão quente e reconfortante, quanto conseguia me lembrar. – É besteira você ter estragado sua vida com Lachelle, apenas para me proteger. Por que você faria isso?

E ele sorriu; um sorriso doce, amoroso.

-Porque eu te amo.

Não! Você me amava, Pierre. E dói saber disso.

-Você aprendeu a amar a sua esposa, Pierre. – respondi, minha voz saindo num tom tão baixo que eu tive minhas dúvidas se ele realmente me ouvira, mas não me importei. – Você aprendeu a não me amar. Você aprendeu a gostar daquela com quem se casou. Eu sou apenas seu melhor amigo.

O sorriso continou lá, me inebriando. Fazendo-me cair no turbilhão de sentimentos que eu não sentia há dois anos: permiti-me perder em seus olhos, de um castanho escuro, brilhante e hipnotizante. Permiti-me saborear cada arrepio que seu toque em minha pele, causava. Me deixei cair de cabeça naquela chama de paixão que se acendeu dentro de mim, por maior que a vontade de chorar fosse.

-Eu aprendi a fingir que te esqueci, meu bem. – respondeu, sua outra mão indo pousar na base da minha coluna, colando-me ao seu corpo. – Eu aprendi a fingir que me apaixonei por Lachelle. – aproximou mais o rosto, fazendo nossos lábios quase se encostarem. – Mas eu não aprendi a apagar a necessidade que tenho de te amar, a necessidade que tenho de saber que sou o responsável por sua felicidade. Eu te amo, e não é um pedaço de papel que vai mudar isso.

E foi como se, subitamente, toda a felicidade que eu não tinha nos últimos anos, tivesse voltando. Como se toda a solidão houvesse ido embora. Eu o quero, droga! E o amo; o amo com tal intensidade, que não há palavras o bastante para descrever esse sentimento. O amo de tal forma, que nunca achei ser capaz a um ser humano amar.

E o mero fato desse sentimento existir, dói. Dói amá-lo, mas é uma dor boa quando eu o tenho assim, tão perto de mim, a ponto de permitir-me sentir seu corpo trêmulo, seu coração disparado e sua respiração levemente ofegante.

Eu me perco no calor de sua pele, no brilho de seus olhos. Me perco na fragrância deliciosa do seu perfume. Derreto no momento que seus lábios, finalmente, tocam os meus, após dois anos.

Nos afastamos logo em seguida, como se um choque houvesse sido dado por causa desse contato minímo; minímo, mas delirante.

Permito que meus braços enrrosquem-se ao arredor de seu pescoço, lhe puxando para mais perto. Colando nossos corpos, fazendo-os se encaixarem, mostrando que ainda o fazem com a mesma perfeição de outrora.

Como eu senti falta disso.

Nossos lábios voltam a se encontrar, num selinho longo. E, no momento em que sua língua me pede passagem, ele se ajeitou, fazendo meus pés sairem do chão, e isso me faz pensar na maneira que me sinto somente com um sorriso dele para mim: flutuando.

Agarrei-me com mais força ao seu corpo, dando-lhe a passagem que tanto queria, permitindo que nossas línguas se enlaçassem com paixão, devoção e saudade. Necessidade.

Nossos corpos tremiam, nossos corações batiam, enlouquecidos, chicoteando nossas caixas torácicas. E se eu não estivesse em seus braços, tenho certeza de que teria ido ao chão perante a perfeição que era beijá-lo.

Escorreguei minhas mãos trêmulas por entre as medeixas dos seus cabelos, massagendo os fios sedosos, sentindo uma de suas mãos atreverem-se por sob a camiseta que eu usava.

E nunca foi tão bom beijá-lo. Nunca foi tão bom amá-lo, como eu o faço. Nunca foi tão bom tê-lo, mesmo que por um minuto, tão meu quanto o era nesse momento.

E sentir o contato da sua pele na minha, tão desinibida, tão carinhosa, apenas aumentava a sensação de perfeição.

Nossos lábios se separaram, quando nossos pulmões começaram a implorar por ar. Continuamos como estávamos durante o beijo, os olhos ainda fechados; os lábios ainda se roçando.

E como eu senti falta disso: senti falta de me sentir amado, como apenas ele sabia me causar; senti falta de sentir sua pele na minha. Senti falta desse turbilhão de sensações que apenas ele sabe como provocar.

Senti falta do rastro de fogo que seu toque deixa em minha pele.

-Eu te amo. – murmurei dentro de sua boca, antes de voltar a beijá-lo; antes de voltar a sentir sua lingua na minha boca, explorando cada recanto que pudesse não conhecer.

E, no final, esse foi o melhor nascer do sol que eu já tive; não que eu tenha assistido á todo o espetáculo, mas apenas o fato de ter tal show de cores ao fundo, enquanto eu finalmente tinha Pierre, após esse tempo todo, fez com que eu tivesse certeza de que eu tinha o amor dele de volta.

Todo e apenas meu.

E, se quer saber... Não me importo mais se estarei apenas sendo o outro; não me importo mais se pudesse estar bancado o idiota, que gosta de sofrer: aprendi a ver quando Pierre estava fingido um sentimento por Lachelle. Aprendi a ver o quão sincero ele era ao dizer que ainda me amava.

E, de qualquer forma, depois dessa noite, eu não permitiria que ele simplesmente agisse como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Depois dessa noite, eu teria lutado por seu amor, não importando o quanto eu sofresse para conseguir tê-lo de volta. Mas, no final, isso não foi preciso...

Nosso amor é eterno, e não há como duvidar disso, não importando quanto tempo passe.

I'm still loving you.  
I'm still loving you,  
I'm Still loving you,  
I need your love.  
I'm still loving you.  
Still loving you, baby...


End file.
